


Make Some Room: A Tale of Two Princes Extra

by kkslover9



Series: A Tale of Two Princes [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesut finds his relationship with Cristiano changing rapidly, then he meets Sergio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Some Room: A Tale of Two Princes Extra

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so chock full of extras for this fic to be honest. It's such a problem because the original fic isn't done yet but here I am with a multi-chapter extra. Granted the chapters will be shorter than the main fics, but still.
> 
> For any Serzil shippers out there that need some loving from this universe.

Every week, Mesut used his free time to write letters to his family. His favourite spot was a room in the main library next to a window that looked out on the rows of orange trees. It was in the back close to the king’s own study, so it was usually empty as people tended to stay in the room to the front. 

“You come here every Sunday,” said one of the guards as Mesut exited the library’s main doors.

Mesut stopped at looked at him. He glanced at the second guard, who was fighting a grin as she stared purposefully in front of her.

“I write letters,” he replied looking up at the guard. 

He wore his brown hair long. It was pulled away from his face into a ponytail. His face was serious but Mesut could see the nervousness in the paleness of his cheeks and the way his hand played with the hilt of his sword.

“I’m Sergio,” he said.

It clicked then that this young officer seemed to like him. Mesut smiled shyly and gave his own name. Normally, everyone steered clear of him, because it was generally agreed that he was Cristiano’s. He wondered if this Sergio was new enough to not have heard, or whether he simply didn’t care. A part of him wished for the latter. His relationship with Cristiano was undergoing an unwelcome change and it was nice to think that someone was interested enough to disregard that he was the prince’s lover.

“I know who you are,” he said.

Mesut opened his eyes wide in surprise.

“I asked about you.”

There was a quickly stifled laugh from the other guard. Mesut smiled as colour rose to Sergio’s face.

“I hope you weren’t told anything distasteful,” Mesut said.

Sergio shook his head. “Nothing that stopped me from wanting to know you.”

Mesut’s heart rate quickened. He looked at Sergio’s face, which had become more determined.

“Good,” he said, lacking a better response. He blushed himself and it was Sergio’s turn to smile.

There was a moment silence as they stared at each other awkwardly. Mesut tried to think of something to say, but he had very little experience in this kind of thing. He was accustomed to dealing with Cristiano’s advances and compliments, but none of that seemed to apply then.

The second guard cleared her throat. It seemed to surprise them both. Mesut scrambled out of the doorway to let a lord through. He felt himself blush and saw Sergio did as well. They smiled at each other, sharing the embarrassment.

“My shift here ends in thirty minutes. Would you walk with me?” Sergio asked.

Mesut thought over his schedule quickly. He was still free until the dinner hour, when he had to be back to help Cristiano dress. He nodded and Sergio’s face lit up with a grin.

They agreed to meet in front of the servants’ entrance of the main courtyard. Mesut went off to post the letter he had just written and then stretch the five minute walk from the post room to the main courtyard into fifteen.

He wondered what Cristiano would say about all this. He had said that they couldn’t be the same as before, but did that include Mesut allowing handsome guards to court him. He would have to mention it later. It wouldn’t do to have Cristiano hear about it from someone else, though the chances were that between now and dinner, there would be someone trying to curry favour by updating him on Mesut’s life. 

Sergio was already waiting when he arrived. Mesut hadn’t thought fifteen minutes was passed yet.

Sergio smiled, blushing and shrugged. “I got relieved early as a favour.”

Mesut laughed. He was starting to feel a bit giddy with excitement. 

“I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I thought we could just walk, unless there’s somewhere you want to go, because I don’t mind.” 

Sergio spoke quickly and seemed as unsure of how to proceed as Mesut. That helped Mesut relax a bit. They were both in the same boat. He risked a bit of boldness and touched Sergio’s arm lightly. 

“I don’t mind just walking.”

Sergio visibly relaxed upon hearing that and turned, gesturing toward the gate. “I’m sorry if I was too forward before. The impulse just took and . . .”

Mesut nodded as he trailed off. “I wasn’t offended. I hope you won’t be, um, disappointed with me.”

Sergio shook his head vigorously. “Never!” It was very emphatic and Mesut looked over surprised. Sergio smiled bashfully. “I mean, I’ve watched you. Not a lot, by the way, just whenever our paths happened to cross.”

Mesut smiled back and suddenly thought it was a shame that he hadn’t notice their paths crossing before.

“You always look so determined and polished. I actually thought you were one of the lords first. Then someone told me who you were and I thought maybe I had a chance?” Sergio looked at him expectantly.

Mesut blushed under the attention. “Maybe. I think. Yes, you do.” He stumbled a bit with the words but Sergio’s face lit up. 

“Do you mind,” Sergio said, stopping, “If I hold your hand?”

Mesut came to a halt and looked back to where Sergio stood and laughed. “You are very forward,” he said, smiling and reaching out his own hand to grasp Sergio’s.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever listened to "Make Some Room" by the Suffers then that is Sergio in this universe with Mesut. Exactly and perfectly so the fic gets the title.


End file.
